


Good Father

by xsticknoodlesx



Series: A Family Of My Own (Chainshipping Family Shots) [6]
Category: Saw (Movies)
Genre: Adam Faulkner-Stanheight Lives, Angst, Arguing, Crying, Domestic Fluff, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fix-It of Sorts, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Gen, Insecurity, M/M, Men Crying, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-12
Updated: 2020-11-12
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:41:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,146
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27526288
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xsticknoodlesx/pseuds/xsticknoodlesx
Summary: Adam, Lawrence and Diana are at the park but something is wrong with the doctor. The situation escalates later on and feelings get hurt.*Can be read as a stand-alone*
Relationships: Adam Faulkner-Stanheight/Lawrence Gordon, Diana Gordon & Adam Faulkner-Stanheight, Diana Gordon & Lawrence Gordon
Series: A Family Of My Own (Chainshipping Family Shots) [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1999132
Comments: 8
Kudos: 30





	Good Father

**Author's Note:**

> *tosses this at you all* Here, have another one! This one's a little sad though, so what out!
> 
> I am just trying not to get bored and to keep myself and my mind occupied. Enjoy ^^

Something was off about Lawrence. Adam could tell that something wasn’t right in an instant after having spent so much time with Lawrence lately. His usually sweet and nice doctor seemed irritated and tense. Ever since they had gotten to the play area in the park he had been like that. But Adam was at a loss of what to do.

Diana was happily climbing around the big jungle gym with some of the children she’d met there while the two men sat on a bench nearby. Adam looked up at Lawrence in worry and leaned his head against the other man’s shoulder to which the doctor slumped away. He glanced at Adam, however, and when he saw Adam’s disappointed face he sighed softly.

“Sorry, I’m not in the mood for cuddling today.” Lawrence shook his head. 

Adam crossed his arms at that, still worried but irritated about being rejected. He kept on watching Diana, letting his eyes wander over the playground until Lawrence seemed to tense up. Adam quickly looked toward the play area, worried that something had happened but to his surprise everything was fine. One of the girls Diana had played with was being picked up by her father that sat her onto his shoulders and left. 

“Lawrence, are you still going to pretend nothing’s wrong?”

“Nothing is wrong.” Lawrence persisted and kept his eyes on Diana.

Adam sighed and inched closer. “Larry, come on. I may not be a renowned doctor but I’m not stupid.”

Lawrence eyed Adam from his peripheral vision. “No, you’re not but you’re stubborn.”

“That I am.” Adam said in amusement and then slowly reached out to take Lawrence’s hand just for the doctor to pull away. That somehow struck a nerve and Adam jumped to his feet. “I’m just trying to help you! If you don’t want me here, you can just say so, you know? Since you don’t want me, I’ll go play with Diana.”

Adam hurried off to join the other adults who were playing with their children and approached Diana, not missing how Lawrence tensed even more at his statement. When he reached the jungle gym, mindful to not slip on the sand surrounding it, Diana perked up.

“Will you play with me, Adam?”

“Sure thing.” Adam smiled. “What do you want me to do?”

“We’re playing pirates.” Diana explained dutifully while her three new friends nodded along. “Will you be the sea monster? You have to try and catch us and we fight you off!”

Adam nodded and clapped his hands. “Then you better run quickly because this sea monster is fast!”

Diana squealed in excitement and ran around the jungle gym, her friends not far behind while Adam poked his hands into the structure, trying to grab someone’s arm or hand. Whenever he succeeded, he was met with delighted laughter and little squeals of surprise, making him chuckle. He didn’t even care that the other parents were watching in amusement – not when the kids and especially Diana was having so much fun.

\---

Diana was happily walking along between Adam and Lawrence, holding each of them by the hand. The sun as setting and everyone in the park was slowly heading home for the night. Diana had spent a pretty long time talking to a boy there, saying goodbye until Lawrence had exchanged numbers with the boy’s mother to arrange a play-date. After that, they were on their way. Lawrence kept glancing to his side where the boy’s father was picking him up to let him ride on his shoulders. Diana glanced over at her new friend.

“Bill’s dad is carrying him!” She smiled up at her father. “Will you carry me, Daddy?”

Lawrence's face fell at that. “Diana, sweetie, you know Daddy can’t carry and fling you around like that, anymore.”

“Because of your leg.” Diana concluded but she wasn’t good at masking her disappointment. 

Adam watched the scene and stopped. “I’ll carry you.”

“It’s fine, I-”

Adam shook his head at the girl. “Come on, Di. It’s no problem.”

The girl grinned happily and with the help of her father, she was soon riding on Adam’s back. Despite how lanky Adam looked he was actually pretty well-built and fairly strong for his looks. He had no problem carrying the girl until they were home. Lawrence eyed him as they continued walking.

“You don’t have to carry her.”

“Nah, it’s fine.” Adam smiled. “Who doesn’t like piggy-back rides?”

“Thanks, Ads.” Diana smiled and held onto Adam’s neck a little tighter. “Am I too heavy? Is your shoulder okay?”

“I’m fine, Diana. If I couldn’t carry you, I wouldn’t.”

“Okay.”

The three of them eventually made it home and once there, Lawrence started to make dinner while Diana convinced Adam to play some video games with her. After dinner, everyone settled on the couch to watch a movie. Three hours later, Diana was asleep and Lawrence turned off the TV to get her to bed.

“Diana, wake up, sweetheart.” Lawrence whispered. “It’s time to get to bed.”

“Carry me.” She whined. “I’m tired, Daddy.”

“You know I can’t carry-”

“I’ll do it.” Adam offered. “Come here, Diana, let’s-”

“No.” Lawrence said sternly. “You really don't have to.”

Adam smiled a little. “Oh, come on. It’s no trouble to carry her. I mean what kind of dad doesn’t-”

“You aren’t her father.”

The words had fallen from Lawrence’s mouth before he could stop himself and he felt like he could pinpoint the moment Adam’s heart broke. His face fell and he immediately took a step back from the sleeping girl between them. Before Lawrence could apologise or backpaddle, Adam left the room and went upstairs, slamming the door to their room shut.

Lawrence was about to go after him when Diana looked up. “What’s going on, Daddy?”

“Nothing, sweetheart. Let’s get you to bed.”

She nodded and got up to take Lawrence’s hand. “Where’s Adam?”

“In our room.” Lawrence said quietly. “I’ll get you to bed and then go join him.”

“Okay.” Diana smiled a little. “Will you read me a story?”

“Of course.”

\---

“Are you crying?”

Adam flinched where he was sitting on the bed, turned away from the door and staring out the window, his legs pulled to his chest as he watched the trees outside move with the breeze. Lawrence approached him but Adam didn’t turn around, didn’t say anything and didn’t move.

“Adam, I’m so sorry.” Lawrence stammered out. “I- I don’t know what Diana sees you as and- and- I mean technically you aren’t her father but-” When Adam curled in further at his words, the doctor swore quietly.

He approached the bed and sat down near Adam, but not close enough to make him feel trapped. Then he took a deep breath.

“I had a bad day and I let it out on you. I’m sorry.”

“You’re right.” Adam said so quietly that Lawrence almost didn’t hear. “I am not her father and- and I will never be. I know all of that. I just don’t get why it makes me so sad to hear you say it.”

“Because you care about Diana.”

“I-”

“You care about her so much and of course, you’d want a place in her life.” Lawrence said softly. “I can’t tell you if she sees you as a father figure or a friend or whatever, but I can tell you that if she ever saw you as- as a father or a dad or whatever, I’d be more than alright with it.”

“Sure.” Adam gave a dry laugh, rubbing at his eyes.

“Adam, I’m serious.”

“Your fucking- your words say otherwise!” 

“Adam, I’m so sorry.” Lawrence tried to explain. “I really wouldn’t mind. I just- you’d be a great dad to Diana and- and-“

“No, I-”

“What do you want me to say?” Lawrence hissed quietly. “I don’t know what you want from me.”

Adam stood up then, finally turning around, his eyes teary and red from crying. “I want you to be fucking honest with me! All day you’ve been grumpy and distant! Is there something bothering you? Is it me?”

Lawrence sighed again and stood up as well, looking down at Adam. “It’s not you, okay? It’s my fault.”

“That’s what my ex said when she fucking broke up with me. That’s the lamest fucking excuse ever.” Adam shook his head. “Just tell me you’re tired of me and-”

“You are so overdramatic.” Lawrence said in exasperation and stepped closer, taking Adam’s shoulders into his hands. “I am not tired of you and I will never be. But you have to stop being so overdramatic and listen to me.”

“Fine.” Adam huffed. “Why is it your fault then?”

Lawrence took a deep breath. “Since we were- ever since the incident and the amputation, I’ve been feeling like I can’t really give Diana what she wants. I can’t even pick her up and carry her to bed anymore.”

“That’s what this is about?” Adam asked incredulously, putting his hands to Lawrence’s cheeks. “Larry, don’t be ridiculous. That’s nothing to feel bad about.”

“But I do!” Lawrence shot back. “She would have wanted me to carry her at the park, she’d have wanted me to play with her and chase her around, she would have liked if I carried her off to bed. But I can’t! And it makes me feel so-”

“Lawrence, look at me.” Adam said and tilted Lawrence’s head down to make him do as requested. “She loves you and she will always love you. But she’s only eight and I’m pretty sure the fact that her dad sawed off his foot to save her and can’t carry her around anymore is confusing to her.”

“I just wish I could be a better dad.”

“You are the best father ever!” Adam exclaimed, almost offended by Lawrence’s words. “How can you say otherwise? You sawed off your foot to save her! You fucking crawled all the way to get some help, not only for me but also for her and Alison! You are not a bad father, Lawrence, and I don’t want to hear fucking nonsense like that.”

“You mean it?”

“Has me swearing every other sentence not gotten that across?” Adam joked quietly. “You are an amazing father and what happened isn’t your fault. Don’t blame yourself for the consequences of- of- of Jigsaw’s actions.”

Lawrence eyed Adam and then went to embrace him tightly. “Thank you, Adam.”

“No problem.” Adam said quietly and hugged his boyfriend back. “She understands that you can’t carry her around like you used to, that your leg hurts you and that you need to be more careful, you know?”

“How do you know?”

“She told me.” Adam said softly. “She wants you to be happy and not in pain. And she isn’t angry or sad or anything. So please don’t worry.”

“Thank you, Adam. Really, I’ve been feeling like a terrible father for days now.”

“You’re the best dad ever.”

“Adam, that sounds like I’m your father.” Lawrence joked and Adam snorted at that.

“I don’t have a daddy kink, Larry.”

“Hard to believe that there is any kink you wouldn’t want to dabble in.” The doctor joked and then sighed. “I’m still sorry for what I said.”

“Wow, that was a change in mood and topic.” Adam joked but Lawrence could tell he was still sad. “Listen, I get it, okay? I’m not her dad and-”

“If she doesn’t see you as a father, then you’ll have to accept it.” Lawrence said softly. “But if she does, then I’ll be one-hundred percent on board because you’d be an amazing father to her.”

“Seriously?”

“Yes.” Lawrence nodded. “I’m sorry for what I said. I didn’t mean to hurt your feelings, Adam. I’m really sorry.”

“It’s okay now.” Adam tried to appease the doctor. “I forgive you but the next time you feel insecure or- or sad or anything, just tell me, okay? Stop keeping these things from me until they blow up like that.”

“I promise.” Lawrence whispered. “Do you want to go to bed?”

Adam smirked up at Lawrence. “Yeah, let’s get into bed. You know, I said I didn’t have a daddy kink but you know I’m open and-”

“Adam, no!” Lawrence laughed and pulled Adam down onto the bed with him. “That’s gross and I don’t-”

“Relax, doc.” Adam snorted and rolled over to lie his head onto Lawrence’s shoulder. “I’m joking.”

“Good.”

“About the kink stuff.” Adam proclaimed. “I wasn’t joking about getting into bed with you.”

“The way you talk about daddy kinks is not arousing at all.” Lawrence joked but pulled Adam closer. “But close the door, will you?”

“He says after he tells me I’m not arousing him.” Adam chuckled and leaned down to press a kiss to Lawrence’s lips. “I love you.”

“I love you, too.”

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you liked it! Leave a Kudos or Comment if you liked it and want to ^^ See you!


End file.
